We are the same
by breaktherules
Summary: Priss and Linna try to figure out how they feel about each other. Priss and Linna pairing. My first posted fic. This story will either be deleted or revised.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bubblegum Crisis 2040.  
Authors note: This is one of my first posted fan fictions. This story takes place during the series. I guess you would say it is AU. Rated T for minor shoujo-ai content.

' We Are The Same'

Linna was fascinated by Priss. Everything she did seemed to cause some reaction in her that she just couldn't explain. The singer was unlike anybody she had ever met before. The way she talked, the way she moved...the newest Knight Saber couldn't think about anything or anybody besides her lately...

Seeing the singer decked out in her leather and riding her motorcycle- Linna wanted to be riding with her. She wanted to feel the power of the bike and to hang on to the tall woman's lithe form as the wind rushed past them.

The brown-eyed singer was also a challenge. She was someone Linna wanted dearly but wasn't sure if she would ever have. It made her determined to try and break through the walls the younger woman put up. The brown-haired woman wanted to see if Priss was worth all the trouble she caused.

In the weeks since Linna had first met her, she had tried to get to know the blue Knight Saber better. She would show up at the younger woman's trailer unexpectedly. The slightly older woman would sit and try to engage the sullen singer into conversation or tell her jokes.

Priss only responded to her in a flat monotone voice. She rarely laughed at the jokes Linna told. Usually she flipped through a music magazine and hardly bothered to look up.

Maybe it WAS hopeless.

-----------------

Though she tried hard not to show it- Priss WAS curious about Linna. The newest Knight Saber was unlike anyone else she had known. She admired the determination she showed as her teammate and even though it could be annoying, the country girl just didn't back down. Their first few meetings proved that.

Priss wasn't used to such intense attention other than performing her music. Linna seemed to go out of her way to talk and joke with her or to challenge her. She made the singer start to feel different inside. Priss wasn't sure what she was feeling towards her- but she intended to find out.

----------

Linna was riding her scooter on her way home from work. Suddenly Priss rode by passing her on her motorcycle. She watched in astonishment as the Blue Knight Saber pulled off to the side of the road and motioned over to her.

The brown-haired woman pulled behind her and looked at her in puzzlement.

"I'm tired of seeing you on that sorry excuse for transportation! Come on and see how a real ride feels!" the singer challenged Linna as she raised the visor on her helmet and stared at her teammate with her intense brown eyes.

"B... But what about my scooter? What if someone steals it?" Linna asked, even as she began to climb off of it and onto Priss's motorcycle.

"They'd be doing you a favor probably! No really, I think it will be fine." she said as the brown-haired woman climbed on behind her.

"Uh.. Wh...What should I hold on to?" Linna stammered, unsure where to put her hands.

"Just hold on to me." Priss said and she felt her teammate lean against her and wrap her arms around her waist. "Are you ready? Hold on tight!" She yelled as she started her bike and pulled back onto the main road.

Linna leaned against the singer's back as she held on for dear life. She could feel the smooth leather of her jacket rubbing against her cheek, and tried not to think about her arms wrapped around Priss's slim waist. With the wind rushing past- it felt like she was living out her daydreams.

They drove in silence for awhile until Priss drove off the main road. The singer pulled off onto a small side road that overlooked the ocean.

She parked and cut the engine. Linna let go of her and swung off the motorcycle. She took off her helmet and put it on the seat of the motorcycle. Then she watched as the singer removed her helmet and shook her head, causing her spiky brown hair to stand out.

"Um, Priss... is there a reason that we drove out here?" the brown-haired woman asked as she stared up at the singer. She couldn't help but think that with the moonlight shining upon her that the singer looked like some tall pale Goddess.

--------------------------------

She could feel the weight of Linna's stare. She was looking at her with a mixture of awe and desire. The singer wasn't sure what she was trying to prove to herself when she asked her teammate to come with her.

"Isn't this view of the ocean beautiful? I like to come here when I need to get away from the city." Priss said, as she looked across at the ocean. She found she was scared to turn and face Linna. The singer didn't like feeling this nervous. It wasn't like her at all.

The older woman came to stand beside her. She laid a hand on the singer's shoulder. "It is a beautiful area.. but I am still confused as to why you brought me along?" she asked Priss curiously.

Finally, the singer turned to her, she knew that she had to find out what she was feeling. She hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship if her instinct's turned out to be wrong.

----------------------

Linna's heart began to pound as the singer looked down at her. Those intense brown eyes stared into hers and she felt herself move closer to Priss. The singer moved in close to her and grabbed the brown-haired woman gently by the shoulders.

"Priss..." was all she could say as the singer captured Linna's lips in a soft kiss. Then the women deepened the kiss, their tongues tentatively meeting. It felt that something right had finally clicked into place.

-------------------

The singer reveled at the sweet softness of the country girl's lips. It was one of the best kisses she'd ever had. She didn't want to let it end, but she finally pulled away and looked down at her teammate. Linna was looking at her in amazement.

"Wow... that was nice." Linna said softly.

"Yeah, more than nice." Priss agreed, as she looked down at the brown-haired woman and slowly smiled.

"Priss.. how did you know about me? How did you know I felt that way about you? Linna asked softly.

"I wasn't sure. I just went on my instinct and followed my heart for once. Somehow I could feel the passion you have for me." Priss said as she softly stroked the side of Linna's face with her finger.

"Really? And how do you feel about me?" the brown-haired woman asked urgently.

The singer smiled at her. "I think you know how I feel for you. We are just the same." she replied softly.

Then she grabbed Linna and kissed her again.

-------------------------

Two days later-

The two women had spent the weekend together, trying to get to know each other better. They had hung out at Priss's trailer, went out to eat, saw a movie...among other things. Finally though, the singer drove her to the place where they had abandoned Linna's scooter.

"It's still here!" Linna exclaimed happily "I thought for sure that someone would steal it!"

"No one's that desperate!" the singer laughed as she smiled over at her.

Linna stuck her tongue out playfully in response. She then gave her a kiss and hopped on her scooter. The singer sighed as it took over five minutes before it started up. The brown-haired woman drove it home as Priss followed very slowly behind her. She was hoping she wouldn't break down again.

The singer was already planning on getting her a better ride. She'd have to talk to Nigel about whipping her up another bike. As for Leon, Sylia and the rest- the two women decided to let them figure out for themselves about the nature of their relationship.

Until then they would just keep their new love to themselves. It was only a matter of time before Nene found out anyway.

END

A/n- My very first posted fanfic. Been revised on 9/16/06. Hopefully it will be easier to read. Not a great piece- but I can't delete it since it has sentimental value:) I love feedback even on older stories like this- if you liked it, please review. Thanks!


End file.
